gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome to the notorious, Captain Goldvane's talk page! Rules Of this page, No bad launguage. No calling me names. No arguing about if someone is Slappy or not. ALWAYS remmber to sign your Posts ''Invitation 'Dear Government Leader,' 'I, High King Jeremiah Stormwash am starting a main government called the High Lords Council . This government will consist of appointed representatives or leaders of other governments and guilds. Please respond to this message as soon as possible, so I can get news that you are either in, or out. You will be named a High Lord and will get this userbox for your page to indicate that you are a High Lord.' 'Remember, you may not use this userbox until you sent me a message called Re:Invitation. Once you send the message, even if I am not online or have not signaled back, you are free to use the userbox on you own pages. You can figure out the code by looking at this message in source mode. When you look at it in source mode, look for the two {, and } on the sides of a dew connected capitalized words. Remember, the userbox is case sensitive so I recommend you copy and paste the code.' 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 17:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Invitation Matthew O'malley is not it it. He was kicked out after yesterday's issue. 'High King Jeremiah Stormwash' 17:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Okay, thanks for clearing that up! And close enough, it's called Vang's Legacy (Quest). Delete? Delete it? 01:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) OCG 'Hello!' 'As you might have seen, the Official Caribbean Government was created. I would like to personally invite you to join. The OCG manages the whole Caribbean and its people. It is an honor to join, and we would be honored if you will join. This government is meant to make the Caribbean a better place, I think many people would like to be part of that. There are many jobs to pick from, just visit the page for more information. Please leave a message on my Talk page stating if you would like to join.' 'We hope to soon have you in our government! ''' 01:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Owner/Founder You Know What Really Grinds My Gears? I don't understand why you want to keep the page. It is insulting people. 20:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Invalid Code The code you gave me was invalid, I left my old guild and know I cant find them either. Sorry but could you make another code please? Thanks, Merry um why dont we just ban the accounts? 02:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) then then we report him for abuse of multiple accounts, among all the other things 02:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Good job on making it in first place on the Feats of Stregnth compotition! Trickster22 20:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Request For Approval Dear , I am requesting permission for my latest blog post contest, Friendliest User Contest. Please respond with the administration decision as soon as possible. ~ Fair Winds, Pirate Rolls Invitation Hello, My name is Captain Shadow Sail, Owner / Founder / and Captain of the Pirate Rolls Government and I am inviting you to join. What We Are About The Pirate Rolls is an organisation that gives every pirate a certain roll based on their standings. The government is meant to organize the Caribbean, to see who is ranking high, and low. Anyone is allowed in, EITC, Navy, etc. But, you must meet the qualifications of the roll you are taking. Please visit Pirate Rolls for more information. If you would like to join, please message me back on my Talk talk page, titling your message: Re:Invitation. In that message please state if you want to join, and what roll you would like to take. For a list of available rolls please visit the Pirate Rolls page. It would be an honor to have you with us in the Pirate Rolls. 15:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, You can be two legends. Would you like to be those two? 17:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The Goldvane Trilogy Um, am I going to make an appearance in the Goldvane Trilogy as king of England in game or something? lol. If it's confidential, like you won't say, that's fine. Excuse me Why cant i open my blog? =This is about what i do. I am a wrestler. i know this has NOTHING to do with POTCO but i think the people need to know= Captain Jim Logan 22:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) TGT I didn't realize you were taking requests last month, I've only been on this wiki three weeks (And already Ranked # 10 XD). I would be good, for I am a nice king. Thanks John E. M. J. Breasly 22:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) WHAT? Problems and Arguments? what are you talking about? there was like 1 arguement. Captain Jim Logan 00:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) How dare you! How dare you give me a strike! That picture was fine! and it was a joke! And they werent naked you divvy! If you think they were then you need to learn something because next time ill smack some sense into you, boy! I have had enough of this wiki! enough of these admins and their abusive powers and how awful jeffreys situation was dealt with! And you know what im adding the image again because there is nothing wrong with it! and if there is then there is something wrong with you! Invited! You're invited! See my blog post for more info. I Can't Be Stopped... Um Hi Um Hi ya Goldvane, i got this email from Disney saying L'asile is no longer being made.......now im sad. I want to put it up on the wiki in a blog, but i know what will happen. 1. ill get yelled at 2 people will say it was fake 3. ill get blocked 4. etc Captain Jim Logan 04:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) p.s. i hate it when your right. thx for the support. Captain Jim Logan 04:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey This dude was being rude and stuff i asked him to stop nicely and he did it alot again. I blocked him for a week but he has been blocked before. Should it be more than a week? - Matthew DarkskullTalk Shadow's Log Hello Captain, Please check out my new book, Shadow's Log and make sure I did not copy anything from you trilogy. I don't want any copying, so I want you to approve it, if that is okay. 02:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Check out The Lophian Family page. Modified I modified the picture, please take a look. Shadow's Log 00:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Listen LIsten pal, i'm not TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WIKIA. you consistantly IGNORED my posts saying, "This isn't an attempt to take over the wikia" we also clearly stated, several times, by several users that "This is suppose to be peaceful transaction" we aren't trying to take over, and honestly i didn't care if i got admin or not, i just simply wanted a couple of the corrupt admins out. you can keep the rest. but you ignorantly ignored our posts, ignored our messages, and just kept on going with what you guys thought was right, you didn't do your research, and honestly it is quite annoying. We were talking about this on potco, on tortuga, and you wouldn't believe how many RANDOM passing by pirates agreed with us, and admited they don't use the wikia much to talk or do anything, cuz they don't want to deal with admins. and i mean at least 14, 15 RANDOM people said that. straight up. no lie. on top of the 9 pirates we had there, plus the 4 pirates that weren't online that agreed with us. Ok mate, now i've been to O'Malley's wikia. Eh its not the greatest thing in the world, i mean a grand total of a whopping 28 pages, which is now 42 xD but i mean, that's gonna take forever to build up, plus you can't even find it on google. Honestly, its not that great, but if that's what it takes to get out of corruption then i'm willing to take it. Listen, i never said i hate you guys. NEVER EVER did i say that. EVER. Hate is an extremely strong word. I personaly don't like to use it. And i never said i disliked you guys. Several of the admins are pretty good, you just have to do a little more research and not be so rash to do things, and give strikes. Do your HW, then decide if its right to give a strike. develop a sytem of checks and balances. a court maybe? or just take a simple oath. And why hide all that stuff from the general public? if its a democracy as you claim, then the people have the right to know, cuz the people run the democracy. In Never said i hated or disliked admins in general, i said that the corrupted admins, which is 2 maybe 3 should be removed. Stephen, who is a bit rash, and from what i've heard does things in a hurry, should be removed, Matthew Darkskull, is just, i can tell you bad things he's done and go on for hours about it, my guild voted him out of my guild 3 times, he's very rude, un loyal, doesn't follow orders. and it gets better, he was in the plot to overthrow the EITC Leader Samuel Redbeard. I heard him with my own eyes. i was using my new pirate, Freeman the Goon, and i heard him, i took a screen shot cuz i didn't know you can't take screenshots with the chat box open xD so ya, but his name luckily is there. Then katbluedog, she is understanding, and can be worked with, but she is somewhat of a follower, she just agrees with anything stephen does. She has no voice. Well anyways, sorry for making this so long, and no offense be to you, your a pretty good admin, except that fact that you were being a bit ignorant yesterday and rash. I once was on my schools debate team, and was ranked 3rd on it, but didn't have time on top of sports, honors classes, banb, jazz band, and marching band. Thats alot on one guys plate. ya know? anyways, fair winds to ya, i hope everything will work out. I'm still not entirely leaving this wikia. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 13:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Alright Ok, sounds good, i'm glad were finally seeing eye-to-eye on things. I can fully understand your impatience, i really can. ok so this means stephen is gone? or will be gone as admin? and for matthew i will see if i can find someone. But honestly he's not that horrible, he just calls me names when i see him on POTCO. well thanks :) i hope we can forget about all these hostilities and start fresh. Sorry for the difficulties... and just one last thing... could i get my strikes reset? Good plundering be to ya mate! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 17:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Alright lol triple RE xD. lol, anyways, ok then, sounds good. so no hard feelings mate? Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 19:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE(x5): lol I got 2 strikes both from stpehen one for saying Matthew darkskulls video of a loading screen was retarded and for arguing with admins on the glorious revolution page. Which I personally believe was just some debating. That's pretty much it mate. Thanks :) Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 22:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Alliance of the Lords, new positions Hey Goldvane, I know this is probably a bit of a strange request, since Fire is one of the fundamental elements (and I am grateful to have the position of its Lord) but I do believe Lord of Wisdom is a better fit for me. If possible, could I change my position in the Alliance of the Lords? ~ Jack Swordmenace, Lord of Fire Help Recently I posted a comment on the Demotions/Promotions/Banning page that suggests who should get rights, lose them, or be banned. When I made a comment suggesting Stephen being demoted, with 4/3 reasons that showed why, with sources, he himself deleted it. Please restore it, and warn him. As an admin on other wikis, I'm aware that's low for an admin, to delete proof of him performing wrong acts.--'Shade' 20:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) He is online right now... I got into a conversation with him, proved that I have experience, and asked him to give a reason for his constant deletion of all that exposes him... he is refusing to answer. I am starting to believe that he is abusing power to avoid losing it. Please help me.--'Shade' 21:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) That wont be Nessesaldfnsbkl (Something i forgot how to spell... god, im an idiot Stpehen just un-banned me... lol Angry, Mad, Disgusted Hey Cap, I don't know.... I just am very mad. There was this vote: User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and I was declared "King of Italy :). But, Robert had to get all technical and be like, King of People and Italy and I said this: It would be simpler to just say "King of Italy"..... my oh my Robert, you make things complicated rofl. And then, today, I noticed this comment. So king of the area of Italy? (Or king of italy for the less educated....) I want to ban him, even if its just for a day. I take that as a HUGE insult. 00:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) That's my point, just in different words :P--'Shade' 00:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) No,.. I'm sorry, I'm giving me a strike. My reply shouldn't worry you, he called me "Less Educated" I am not accepting that. Strike one. 00:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning I decided to give him a warning, because I'm nice. But, I will be keeping an eye on him. 00:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll be on for the next 10 minutes or so. But I will be able to come on this Thursday for an interview, sure. What time? Frightened Hey, Goldvane, um, you know the United Alliance wikia? Well, Stpehen told Matthew O'malley he'd never be unbanned even if the 1st User's Assembly voted to unban him. I kinda told him off for that, saying that if a vote is passed, there's not much Stpehen can do about it. Then I told him if he continued banning Matthew after the vote was passed, if it ever was, we could have another vote to demote him. I don't think he'll like seeing that? Can he give me strikes on here for what I said on there? If he tries, can you try to reason with him? King John Breasly '' 00:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Link Here's the link. What if Pip decides to give him another chance? And, then, are all these negotiations for nothing!? '' King John Breasly '' 01:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Game GO ON GAME!!!!! The clothes are back :D 21:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The Writers' Assembly So, Richard/Goldvane/Captaingolvane2 (lol), I'm starting a group with Countpr and CaptainShadow11 called The Writers' Assembly. I know the name is similar to The 1st User's Assembly, I'm having Countpr decide if the name is too close for use. So, you, CaptainShadow11, Countpr, and I would be the founders. Pip and the admins wouldn't have to go through the joining requirements. This is basically a way to show people the best writers, and who you should read. To join, the person will send the founders a link, or a copy of their work on this wiki, or another. It has to be their own. We will all read it, and have a majority vote whether or not to let them in. Then we'll have a userbox saying: BASEPAGENAME has been recognized by TWA as a wonderful writer! And another saying: BASEPAGENAME is a (Member/Founder) of The Writers' Assembly! We'll deck the page out with a bunch of artwork and epic articles. Do not make the page, I will. Want to be a founder? '' King John Breasly '' 23:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Clan Hello Captain! You are wanted as a Fancy Clan member! Meaning, I would be honored if you would join. The fancy clan features some of the fanciest pirates ever to exist. I have noticed you would fit in perfectly! Please Respond. 23:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Of Course Founders don't have to send work. '' King John Breasly '' 23:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Alot of stuff going on yesterday, both personal and computer-related. Could we reschedule? I'll be online starting now :D Book hey, I found a book template, where I can add in your information for The Goldvane Trilogy, and post it there as the total cover of your book! It'll look awesome. Here's a template: When you add it to TGT, the top will say The Goldvane Trilogy. What did you write before TGT? That's a field we can add! '' King John Breasly '' 14:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Code and TWA First off, I don't know the code, but I have the coding on my Sandbox. Second, TWA is not about grammar, it's about your ability to write a good story, that isn't confusing. By grammar, I meant like instead of using " you used a ' . There were grammar errors, and I shouldn't have said that. It's not the WORST grammar I've seen. It's just that my Language Arts teacher loves grammar, and it's rubbed off on me lol. '' King John Breasly '' 17:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey i was wondering Could you make something like The Jim Logan Trilogy? i mean im not the greatest writer in the universe and you are one of the best ive seen in a long time, You dont have to but i would greatly Appreciate it! and if you decide to make it, you can treat it like a side project! Captain Jim Logan 21:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Response to Im Sorry its alright, i understand that would be a LOT mroe work and i respect that. Captain Jim Logan 23:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Writers' Assembly Member Approval:Matthew O'malley Matthew O'malley has sent me a message on his wikia, asking me if he could join The Writers' Assembly. We need a vote by the founders. That would be you, CaptainShadow11, Countpr, and I. The piece of his work he would like us to review is in the link below. Knights of Canzington Please reply to me soon, so I can get back to Matthew. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 14:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cameo Dear Richard, Can i be in the goldvane trilogy? I just thought that since me and green are such good friends that it be cool right me back, William Daggerhawk Invite 'Ello Captain! I am inviting you to join The Official Italy Government as well as the Black Assassins Co! Please consider. 00:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay Ok, I actually think that is a better way for it to go. Question though, will the Angler Lord be changed? (Story on The Angler Lord page ) Wasp of the Sea 04:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Ban . He has no intentions on stopping until banned.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) TGT Hello Goldvane.I was thinking if you could put me in the goldvane triology, I have a pretty good idea. Write back with your answer, then we can discuss my idea. Thanks, Emperor Jeremiah Stormwash TGT Ok then, just message me when I'm on deck and I'll send you my idea. Emperor Jeremiah Stormwash El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana Ahoy! Thatnks for joining the EGOE. One thing I ask you though. Can you please post an area/country/island/territory in the world(As of 1722) that you can represent or whatever? that would be great. Marines Third in Command Hey mate, i see you have lots of experience with running guilds. I've been having trouble finding a good third in command for the guild, then i saw your post on my blog. If your still interested, it would be a great pleasure to have you join my guild as my Third in Command. Feel free to join whenever you feel like it, like I said i would love to have you in the guild. I think having you in the guild will help it greatly succed, Matthew Darkskull is also in the guild, along with user Shade Link (aka Chris Swordbones). We'd love to have you join the guild. Well i hope you join, the Invite code is HTRM8399. Well fair winds and good plundering mate Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 03:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The Writers' Assembly Approvals We have two people who wish to join The Writers' Assembly: *Jeffrey Blasthawk *Cad Bane Please reply back to me with your answers as soon as possible. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 22:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Cad Bane's Work Well, I think he submitted his work on 'The EITC Lord' magazines. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 00:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay, well, remember, Bator.hos is okay with the copy. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 01:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) TGT request I wish to be included in such a wonderful thought-out story such as yours. Please consider me as a future character. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 02:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Go to my newest blog! and contribute to it. It may just earn you another userbox to throw onto your userpage Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 02:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Message From Matthew Fireskull I really don't appreciate what you put on that blog. That is really offensive that you would think he would fake cancer? I'm extremely disappointed in you. Your comment about you being "Nice and kind" in CaptainShadow11's "One Word" blog is a total lie if your going to call him a liar and a faker about cancer. My teacher has cancer, and she is inspiring, because she hasn't been gone a day, except when she goes to get chemotherapy. If you think Fireskull would post a fake picture, then I've lost respect for you. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 20:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It is spelled chemotherapy. I know because my dad had to get it alot. I changed it. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 20:59, March 1, 2011 (UTC) No I most likely won't be. Maybe though. Wasp of the Sea 00:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Invite Sure i'd love to join the alliance of the lords! Could I be the Lord of Weaponry? thanks for the invite! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 20:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Special Message Request: Captain Matthew O'malley Hey, I was wondering if you could warn Captain Matthew O'malley that if he continues to be rude to me, that he will be banned. Ever since the day he returned to this wiki he has been nothing but rude to me. If there is anything you can do to stop this, that would be much appreciated. With all due respect, 19:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** Can you arrange a meeting? I want a permanent restraining order against any and all "EITC" players. I will be waiting on Ravens Cove at Antama. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 01:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :You really need to forget the EITC players. Seriously, it's a game. It's not a life-or-death situation.--''Shade'' 14:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I have a restraining order against Sam and his "goons". ﻿ He is not to come near me﻿ Nobody can really decide where he goes.--''Shade'' 15:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) guild happenings Hey mate, since you are the Third in Command, i'm gonna need your opinion on this, since i'm border line. There are pros and cons of this proposition, that has been proposed to me. Now this here is what happened. I was on Abassa, Ned Yellowbeard (GM of INFERNO, which you probably all ready knew) started whispering to me. He said " First Off, I apologize for my guilds behavior" at first i was like, is he gonna go off on me for something, cuz he said first off, before the apology. then he said "Second, I believe if our guilds teamed up we would be unstopabble." Which is true but, Ned seems like a nice guy, but... not a good GM, he doesn't seem like he cares about his members, he treats them like tools, from what i hear, and from what he said when he said " and about all the members that your guild stole, you can keep them, they mean nothing to me." Which personally that is a bit apawling to me, how could you say your guild members mean nothing, esecially since the members that left his guild include: Wahoo, Capt. Mike, Sam Revenge, Chris Swordbones, Cherie, Jade Stormwalker, Jack Stormskull, and a couple others i can't remember. I get upset when one person leaves the guild. He also said they were banned for life from his guild... Anyways, i need your opinion about making an alliance with INFERNO... What's your take on the situation, btw i have screenshots of the whole convo, if you would like to see them, i will be posting them later. Anyways, thanks for the advice, and sorry about the length of the message, Fair Winds! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 22:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do agree, INFERNO continously does that to my members, along with trying to make themselves look superior. I believe we are going to go with the no. A Majority of members don't want the alliance, and it may possibly hurt our reputation. Thanks for the advice my friend Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 00:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Course of action needed Hey, i'd like to bring to your attention that user, Too11 is leaving hatefull coments on my pages, my guild page, my pirate page, INFERNO's page, and after that i just stopped checking cuz i was so apalled, he be the same lass that i kicked from my guild for being rude and disrespectful, could you please strike him up? or even ban him? Cuz whenever i see him on potco he trys to start arguements, the last thing i want is him on this wiki spamming me up and annoying me, along with trashy me and my guild, along with other's guilds. but on the bright side, INFAMY CAME OUT!!! woot! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 19:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Shade Link Shade's also reading peoples talk pages and fighting their fights. He calls himself a vigilante. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Help me. I have a user to report to you. His username is John Breasly, and I am seriously about to tear my hair out. Here is what has happened. I was looking on the RecentChanges, and on the Skull's Marines page, I saw some comments about the page, and John's was accusing Skull of taking members from INFERNO and forging fake pictures of Ned Yellowbeard badmouthing me, along with other users that left INFERNO. I told John, word for word, "He never wanted to steal anyone, nor did he have something against them, he's not that low. Now John, if that comment means you still don't believe him... *sigh* I hope you're not trying to start a fight with Skull". Also, Breasly was using Bator's images on the former's pages. Bator removed the images from the pages, and Breasly told him anyone could use them. When I told Breasly that if the owner of a picture wanted the picture removed from a page, it must be removed. After I did those two things (telling him Skull wouldn't steal people, and that the pictures must be removed), Breasly lashed out at me, threatened me, and told me to get a life. I, in self-defense, replied to him, telling him to stop insulting and threatening me, and he lashed out again, as well as tell Shadow his own story, without bothering to say what he himself did, and I ended up chastised, with John getting away with what he did. After a while, John told me I was a "stalker" and a "pitiful vigilante", and that I could be "held on a Royal Supreme Court trial". I am no longer replying to him, but I still see what he's saying to other users. Right now, he is trying to make my own friend, Capt. Skull X, think I'm malicious, and that I shouldn't be trusted. Please do something about it... I'm getting sick of being blamed and flamed for trying to help out the wiki (the two points I made earlier in this comment). Please note I have nothing against Shadow, though. It's John I'm concerned about.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I did win. Just not first place They have three winners. I was the second winner the first week on the Saturday. Do not call me a liar. Makes you out to be a bit of a low life. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 21:09, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I was an alternate. Are you really that mental? and Update I won Friday as well. I was alternate both days. I hate what your telling me right now. You are calling me a liar for saying I won Second Place in Feats of Strength. Thats very rude. Don't post a message on my talk page again if all you have to say about is that I lie especially the way you just said it there. With great disappointment Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 21:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello. 15:26, March 12, 2011 (UTC) hi its pip. They are NOT done changing my username, so i cant get on yet. would you be so kind as to undo the edits you did to my talk and my user page? they ARE transfering the oldpages,and having content on these pages may and probably WILL mess up the process. thanx. 02:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC)(Curycoo) Link Here it is! I hope you like it! Here is my email address jimlogan713@yahoo.com Captain Jim Logan 19:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Social Portal Dear , It has gotten to my attention that the United Alliance Wiki is no longer your social portal. In the case if that is true, I have a proposal for you. I have just started the Elite Pirate Alliance Wiki, and it would be a true honor if it could replace the United Alliance Wiki as your social portal. Of course we also need to negotiate terms, so here they are. *We will... **...advertise this wiki on our main page, and many others. **...make 2 users of your choice, our admins, so they can monitor our activity. **...make more of users of our choice admins, if we believe they are doing good. **...let people create page about their guilds, pirates, stories, and made up things, and such. **...never betray you. Please take our proposal into strong consideration. If these terms aren't exactly what you are looking for, please respod to me on my talk page here, with new terms so we can begin to negotiate the bong between our wikis. I look forward to working with you. With highest regards, The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Hey mate, I'd like to include you in the Final Chapter of The Adventures of Capt. Skull X. If i have your permission, i have a great idea to add you to the story. Just let me know whether or not I can use you. Thanks :) P.S. You won't get killed... or SEROUSLY hurt... maybe a couple scrathes from the epic battle though, nothing major. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Idea KK thanks for the recommendations... also, do you have any recomendations on what we find in the chest? Cuz quite frankly i have no idea xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I See ok then... but i think i figured something out... hehe, i thought of it while i was running xD I just got home from practice, on top of running 3miles of fartlicks and then doing other stuff i ran 4 miles home xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 16:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) A little help, please? Can you tell User:FoulbertoSmasho to calm down? I was pointing out he was stealing names (one of his articles were stealing names from Lord of The Rings). When I pointed this out (almost all his articles were stolen names until multiple users pointed out it's illegal), he threw a tantrum, saying not to look at his articles, and Capt. Skull X defended my point, followed by me stating if he doesn't want people to look at his articles, then he shouldn't put them on Wikia. He went to my talk page, threw another tantrum, and told me to leave his articles alone. I stated that I will continue to offer criticism if that is what will help the Wiki. He now intends on deleting my comments... I told him that's against the rules (or at least against Wikia rules), and now he is going over to Piplup in an attempt to get them removed. The whole comment deletion isn't my problem, just his tantrums and attempts to look like the victim.--''Shade'' 01:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry Oh sorry I'm not trying to offend anyone. Funny I like it it your signature it says at the end HOLY MUSKET! Meeting Don’t forget! There’s an EGOE meeting tonight. Be there! Scarface Request I have a request. My I use Scarface in my story? He will be serving as the Lieutenant of Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I wasn't planning to kill him XD ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Different Way? Could I make them in a different way? If you don't want me using them at all, of course I won't. They're your idea, therefore yours to decide on use. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you don't want posters, I won't post them. I told you, it's okay to say no. Thanks anyway... ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Kim Jong Le A user known as User:Kim Jong Le keeps adding his images to people's pages. When I undid the edits, he spammed my page with them. Please tell him to stop.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 03:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, he is stealing people's articles as his own (an example is he stole the North Korea thing from Warhawk)--''Shade'' 03:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) More news... Johnny Goldtimbers just claimed he has been hacked... and is supporting Kim's actions.--''Shade'' 04:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) He is now adding personal pictures of himself... one of them being... disturbing...--''Shade'' 04:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Kim Jong Le User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 12:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thank You You're welcome. Once again, glad to help =D--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) EGOE Meeting See this. Test Hey Richard. Can you help me on test plz? i am trying to finish ravens cove quest. King Darkskull Test Hey Richard. Can you help me on test plz? i am trying to finish ravens cove quest. King Darkskull Hey Goldvane listen Umm Goldvane, Goldvane Trilogy] really seems like it is forcing you to work yourself into a rut, or exausting you, just take it a little less at a time, you have a billion people asking you to be let in, say yes(or no if u want) and just take it slow, my buddy on Facebook told me you are spending all night thinking up new storylines, if this is true ill help you make new storylines if you want. Jim Logan The Final Renegade, The Saiyan Pirate King 00:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Messages I looked at rules and it said your not allowed to delete messages. Does that mean I cant delete messages on my own page because if I cant I think I got a strike FAIR WINDS AND WRITE BACK SOON!, ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 02:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC)